The Way I Like It
by LoLiAnGeL13
Summary: I thought of the story during work, its funny lol, I read somewhere Agito likes Boss coffee even thou I have no clue what the hell it is lol... Note: I have Vitiligo and it's on my face too, I'm not making fun of anybody. Reviews will be nice


Boss Coffee is always what he gets.

Funny thing is, I'm the only one allowed to make it for him.

Other girls at the shop offer but in the end he scowls and leaves.

He doesn't show on days I have off.

He actually asked me what my schedule was to know when to come in.

'Huh...' I always thought after he leaves and ponder the question.  
"Why?"

I work at a little cafe near my house; I bring food, make drinks and clean the place.  
It's a decent pay.  
When He first came in, I was two weeks new to the place, I'm 14 but the reason I have this job is because of my cousin Fey, he's 25 and he's one of the co-managers; works with the money.  
He came in looking pissed, lucky me I was cleaning the coffee maker when he came up to the counter. He sticks out with his blue hair and gold eyes but what I noticed is the eye patch on his left eye.

"Oi" he called out, I turned to look at him and asked "Can I help you?"  
"Boss coffee." Was all he asked.

'Crap' I thought, only that Fey never really showed me how to make boss coffee. I slowly nodded and headed to the back. I tugged on one of my co-workers. Sora and whispered,  
"How do you make boss coffee...?"

Sora chuckled and explained in like two sentences.  
"It's that easy." he said and I grabbed a packet and headed back to the front.  
I almost burned myself making it, but I handed it to him and he paid. He sat down at one of the booths and took a sip. He stared at the cup for like 20 minutes and then chugged the whole goddamn thing down and left.

"Wow..." I muttered to myself.

He came every day around three-ish and for the first couple of days other people started to make it for him, until one day, another of my co-workers Ana, made it and he spitted it right out.  
"What the fuck is this shit?" he shouted out, Ana started to yell at him, Fey came out asking what's wrong and offer him another drink but in the end he pointed at me and said

"She's the only goddamn one who can make this shit fucking right!  
Only she gets to make my fucking drinks got it?"

So I every day I make him his usual, he paid and leaves.  
The routine was always that same, if I'm not at the counter, Sora calls out  
"Oi, Lin, your regular is here."  
and I always asked "Usual?"  
He nods and replies

"You know the way I like it."

After a few weeks I found out his name, and he asked for my schedule.  
Sometimes we have little talks about the day, how the co-workers treat me, has his 'idiots' annoyed him that day and sometimes ATs. I smiled each time he mentions the 'idiots' and how 'FUCKING ANNOYING' they are.  
I usually don't smile or talk to people, especially guys, so Fey was surprised when he heard me talk to him on some days.

"Hey Agito, usual?"  
I asked him one day, when he came in a pissed mood.  
"Yeah..." was all he said and shifted his eyes to the side.  
I was making to drink when Sora came up to me and laughed.

"What's so funny Chuckles?"  
He smirks "Well it's kinda cute."  
I raised an eyebrow in confusion  
"You and your little boyfriend."  
"What?!" I asked in shock. He just laughs more and walks off. "Dick" I muttered under my breath and then handed Agito the drink.

"Oi, you're off tomorrow right?" Agito asked; I nodded "Yea and Sunday."  
He seems to be in a lot of thought but he takes a deep breath. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon."  
I looked at him confused "Okay?"

He paid and left but sadly Sora and Fey overheard and saw that.  
"That is cute! You got a date!" Sora exclaimed laughing his ass off and Fey smiled sweetly "Its fine Lin, no shame in that."  
I scowled at them "It's not a date..."  
Fey gave me a doubting look "I think it is which is fine. I think he likes you Lin."  
I looked at the ground sadly "Yea right..." I walked off to the back.  
I have black hair up to my neck, and sliver eyes; my skin is lightly tanned but on my face is a huge blot of white skin; I have Vitiligo. Because of this, my self-esteem is _very_ low.  
Not a lot of guys like me because of it, so that's why I keep to myself.  
~

I wait in one of the booths, looking at my cell phone, it's almost noon. I was wearing a black and red t-shirt with black baggy jeans with straps on the side. I'm wearing platform sandals. I'm 4'9  
I sigh and look out the window. I was out of it until I felt someone sat across from me.  
I look up and see who I thought was Agito but his aura...was sweeter...then his usual.

"Hi!" he smiled at me and I couldn't help but smiled back "Hey how are you?"  
He was wearing gray and black jacket with a black shirt under with black pants as well, and he was wearing his ATs too. I noticed that he was half a head taller than me with the platform sandals.  
I put my phone away and look up to him. "What do you want to do?" He looks at me oddly.  
We have this awkward silence.  
"I'm Akito by the way." he says after.

It clicks, I just noticed the difference. The eye patch is on the right.

'Huh...just like Aunt Aki and Aunt Ami'

They're the same person.

We talked and left to the park to walk around.  
It was nice.  
I saw that Akito wanted to ask me something, I knew what it was.  
"Um...Lin-chan? I hope I don't offend you."  
I sigh "It's ok, it's not the first time I've been asked this..."

"How did you get it?"

I started to explain that it just happen, it started with a dot then it just spread...6 years  
He smiles at me, and then switches his eye patch over and I felt his aura completely change.

I smile "Hey Agito..."

He smirks and motions that I'd follow him and we ended up on a hill.  
We both sat down and look at the city. It was quiet until I asked "How long have you been on ATs?"  
We talk about ATs for about an hour until he asked if I ride ATs.

"No." I pointed to my right ankle, it had a huge scar almost circling it. "It was three years ago, I got into an accident which almost cut off my foot. The bone is very fragile so the doctor told me I can't really run around, so ATs are out..."  
~

It was dark and he was walking me back to my apartment I shared with Fey and my Aunt Aki/Ami until he stopped. I stopped too and saw he was looking at the sky. "Agito?" I asked. He slowly looks back at me and smirks. He grabs my wrist and suddenly pulls me into another direction. "Um...Agito?" I asked confused as we walked fast to somewhere. He didn't reply until we got to a bridge. He crouched down, his back facing me.

"Get on my back." He says and I just gave him an odd look.  
"Get on my fucking back now!" He said again but a little annoyed. I quickly got on and he leapt off the bridge. I held on as I was enjoying the sight from above.  
We landed on top of a building, it was very tall. Agito puts me down and I saw the whole city with the bright lights. "Holy..." I said in awe, Agito smirks and puts his arm around my shoulders.

I blushed.

I felt like laughing, so I did. Agito looks at me confused "What the hell is so funny?" I sighed "You're too nice you know?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. I explained  
"No guy my age is really nice to me...I mean sure the guys at work are kind but that's because my cousin is the co-manager and they know what happens if they insult me. I'm always an outcast cause of my face..."

He stares at me for a while until he finally said "Fuck'em..."

'What?" I asked  
"I said fuck'em, they're fucking assholes judging you only on your appearance, and you do not deserve that crap. If they have the goddamn time, they would get to know you and all Lin. Fuck..."  
I smile, that's the first time anyone besides my family who actually said that. I felt tears coming up but I tried to hold them back.  
"Thank you Agito..." He smirked, and then leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I really blushed a lot and look the other way; I felt the tears coming down.  
~

I walked out of the cafe counting my paycheck as I was heading home. '250.63, damn I need to work more hours.' I thought as I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I said until I looked up to see Akito. "Lin-chan!" He hugs me tightly and I just started laughing and hugging him. "Lin-chan, Lin-chan, Lin-chan!! I missed you!" Akito exclaimed and I blinked "You just saw me, 5 hours ago."  
He pouted "That was Agito! I didn't see you since last night from our date!" I only sighed, it was only three months since that day and we kinda been going out, I say hanging out, and they say dating.

Whatever.

We went to meet up with his teammates of Kogarasumaru, they were nice and they accepted me, so I felt for the first time, friends. It was nice.  
Agito and I headed back to my apartment where we hanged out, us on the bed with the music blasting from my radio. He was sitting hugging me from behind as I was looking at the Fang Regalia. "So this is it?" I asked; he nodded as I looked at the wheels.  
"Huh..." I only said. "I'm hungry..." He said. I turned to him, annoyed

"Goddamn it Agito, we just ate an hour ago." He shrugs "Don't care really, make me something." I only sighed

"The Usual?"

"The way I like it."

* * *

It is like the rare moments I felt like typing this up *looks sideways*

So I have this on Quizilla too, if you like...

Reviews will be nice.


End file.
